


Sneeze

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but like light smut?, idk - Freeform, ooc draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are having some fun. Hermione sneezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

She looked up into his grey eyes, and found that his pupils were blown wide, with only a thin ring of silver around them. Pity. She always did like looking at his eyes, but considering their current situation she supposed she wasn’t surprised. Her admiration of his eyes was interrupted by a blond lock of fringe falling into them. She reached up to brush it back, reveling in the silky feel of his long platinum hair between her fingers. It was so long, in fact, that some of it was brushing her face, and she had to bite back a giggle at the realization. It really was tickling her nose-

Oh no.

His movements slowed, and he stared at her, amused and incredulous. “Granger,” he said in a low, gravelly voice, “did you just sneeze in my face? In the middle of sex?” His lip twitched up in a smirk and he cocked an eyebrow as she sputtered in an attempt to say something coherent, which was really quite difficult considering the delicious things he was doing with his hips.

“I-I just, your hair’s long and - _oh Merlin yes right there-_ you really should be going for a haircut-”

“Granger,” he whispered, ducking his head down to nibble at that particularly sweet spot at the base of her neck. “Just please shut up and enjoy the mind-blowing sex I’m giving you.”

She rolled her eyes at the top of his platinum blond hair and pouted. “You’re an idiot, Draco Malfoy.”

“I know,” he said, throwing his head back up and winking at her – _it really was quite unfair how he seemed not to be affected in any way whatsoever when she was such a hot mess-_  “but you love it.”

She pulled his head up to capture his lips in a kiss.

_I do, Draco Malfoy. I really do._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you've read it until here then thanks a lot! This is my first fic so please do leave some comments if you liked it, and what could have been improved if you didn't. Personally I prefer Draco to be a lot more dark than the snarky happy dork he is here but this idea just popped into my head one day and I couldn't get it out of my head. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you'd like, you can find me at havethecouragetoexist.tumblr.com


End file.
